


Sensei, Suka da to Omoimasu

by Runawynd



Category: Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, CYOA, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runawynd/pseuds/Runawynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with my homeroom teacher. He may have never smiled as much, but when he did my heart melted. I adored his glasses, and I would note each time we went to adjust them. And when I stood next to him, I didn't feel intimidated; I felt protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensei, Suka da to Omoimasu

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 An Odd Sort of Person**

* * *

All stories have a beginning, right? I mean, everything has a beginning. I won't list anything in specific here, because I know you already have an idea of what I'm talking about here. Well, I guess that's where I'll start my story then; from the beginning.

My first year of high school. I know that probably doesn't sound very exciting. To educate yourself, to prepare yourself with a high school degree, then when you're done with high school, you're off into the world. In a way, it's scary. Or at least I thought so.

I've never been a "school" type of person. I went to school, learned from the teacher, went home to do homework, then come back the next day. I was never involved in any parties, cliques, or anything like that. Mainly because I can't stand the drama of it all.

The other part of it was that I just wasn't interested. Not interested in partying on Friday nights, or even getting a boyfriend. Sure, I had a few friends, but maybe to others who didn't know me as well, I seemed anti-social. That certainly wasn't the case, because I tried to remain friendly to all who approached me.

But mainly and foremost, I went to school to LEARN, not to get involved in any of the various side things.

But perhaps that's besides the point...? I tend to ramble, I apologize. It seems I'm not an excellent story-teller, considering that I talk too much. Hopefully you'll forgive me, and remain tolerant until the end of my story. Or perhaps you're not interested, like I was...?

On the very first day of high school, I was feeling a mixture of things, as most people feel. Confused as to where my classes were, hopeful that I'd do well, excited to start something new... but of all things, I was not afraid. After all, I didn't wish to fit in; I just wanted to be myself.

At least, initially I wasn't afraid. Not until later in this story, mind you. I won't be giving you any spoilers, because if there's one thing I hate, it's spoilers to a good story. Not that my story is particularly good, but I'll leave that up to you, the beloved reader.

This story really regards me, naturally, and Himuro Reiichi. My homeroom "sensei". That's "teacher", in Japanese.

Ah, yes, I should probably explain a bit more about the pertinent things. You see, for many years, I studied the Japanese language, so that one day, I'd go to Japan. I had already spent a while in their country, and I felt that my language was doing quite well, despite the fact that I always criticize myself about it. I'm a modest person, you see.

I had been to Japan a few times before, on tourism of sorts. But I really wanted to become immersed in their culture. I wanted to be a part of their community, not just some random tourist girl. And so, I decided to live there for a few years, which meant that I'd also attend their school.

But again, it seems I've lead my reader into a trap of useless information. Again, I apologize.

Anyway, it was my first day of Japanese high school. And that was the day that I met Himuro-sensei. Most of the other students weren't very fond of him, mainly because he was such a strict teacher. And considering that he was intimidating and rarely ever smiled. He had dark, sleek hair, wore glasses, had deep, blue eyes, and was very tall.

You see, I fell in love with him, that homeroom teacher of mine.

He may have never smiled as much, but when he did, my heart melted. I adored his glasses, and I would note each time we went to adjust them. His eyes were beautiful and reminded me of the ocean. And when I stood next to him, I didn't feel intimidated; I felt protected.

Naturally, I tried to keep my secret in from my friends. Sometimes they'd play guessing games with me about school crushes, trying to figure mine out. But every time, I'd brush it aside and tell them that I wasn't interested in dating. It was a bit of a white lie, and I inadvertently hoped that it would keep them from going down their game's list.

Of course, they had no clue, because I had a facade up that no one could see through.

Or so I thought.

There was one other person, who I felt I could confide in and that was the school's nurse. She was an amazing lady to me, because she was everything I thought was admirable in a lady. She was tough, full of confidence, spoke her mind, worked hard, and was an amazing conversationalist.

I'll definitely tell you how our well-kept secret came to be, but not in the introduction of this story. Again, this would be an opportunity for spoilers.

Well, how was this beginning? Perhaps it was jam-packed with information, but you won't need to know all of it; just the main few points. I hope it didn't bore you, and if it interested you, then with all my love as a writer, I hope to encourage you to read on. After all, forward is the only way to go.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Sensei, Won't You Join Me?**

* * *

When I found out that my Himuro-sensei also taught an afterschool club, without a second thought, I joined. Luckily, it was a music club; orchestra. Actually, I'm a pianist myself, although I had never touched another instrument. As much as I love music, I just found that my love was stuck on the piano. It's such a beautiful and expressive instrument... Although, now that I think about it, I suppose most instruments are.

Secretly, though, I wished I was as good on a violin as I was on the piano. But alas, such a beautiful instrument takes time to master.

I collected my violin and schoolbags, then set off towards my house. Because I wanted to impress Sensei, I actually began self-teaching myself at home, to further improve my violin skills. Unfortunately for me, many of the other violinists were far beyond what I could muster, and so I was moved to the less-experienced class and sat in almost the last chair. It was pretty bad.

And honestly, it was just plain embarrassing, really, because I knew that I was musically talented on the piano, but my fellow band members only knew of my musical inexperience on the violin. But when I think about it, it was not my frustration that I was letting my classmates down, it was that I wasn't able to show SENSEI my best. And that really irked me.

On my way down the nearly-empty halls, guess who's classroom I happened to pass by? I stopped for a second daydream, as I often do; but then noticed that he was still inside. I didn't want to appear nosy, but I didn't want to spy. And so I just walked inside. I'm sure Sensei wouldn't mind.

The beautiful man sat on his chair, going through papers of some sort. He seemed somewhat busy, but I knew that he was also preparing to leave the school. To me, he looked like artwork, as he sat near the window; a beautiful autumn breeze and the reddish glowing light of dusk lazily crept in, giving the classroom a softer feel.

Ah, perhaps that sounds too poetic? I must be a helpless romantic, or something along those lines. After all, I was hoping to give my poor readers a little description of scenery. Sometimes, I feel it's needed, after all.

As I was caught staring at him - which was altogether embarrassing - his ocean eyes glanced up at me. Finishing what he was doing, he then gave me full attention; something he rarely did. He was, after all, a teacher and had a whole classroom to tend to. "Is something wrong?" Gracefully, he knitted his fingers together and placed them on the desk.

"Ah, no. Not at all." I started, unsure of why I even entered the room in the first place. I suppose I'm a little scatter-brained at times. "I'm heading home now, actually. But I just wanted to stop by to say goodbye."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, so no goodbye is necessary. Am I right?" He stood up from his seat and began to collect his things.

His words were kind of harsh, but logical nonetheless. Like he had - more or less - hoped that he was going to see me tomorrow. Or more realistically, perhaps that was my hopeful thoughts speaking...?

"Right..." I openly spoke my mind, something that I found very easy to do with Sensei. You see, to a girl, there are only a few guys who you feel you can really open up to. To me, Sensei was one of those guys; fortunately... or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, I suppose.

I knew that I had little time to spare before my beloved Himuro left, so I acted and thought quickly. "Sensei, I have a question for you."

He sighed lightly, as if impatiently speaking to a begging child, "If it's another math question, I'm afraid you may have to wait until tomorrow's lecture..."

By the way, I'm horrible at math. And I suppose - if I'm interested enough - I do ask him many questions. But maybe that is my general attitude towards merely talking with him...? Who can say?

I almost laughed, "No, no, no! It's not that! I wanted to know if you're free after school today! Maybe you can walk me home from school, and we can talk or something!"

Those cold, blue eyes fixed onto me, and then onto the floor, then moved towards the window. "I'm busy and have to get back home. But I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" His voice seemed as if he were reciting a script; nonchalantly and almost distantly.

And with that, he left the room.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3 Broken Record**

* * *

I thought about him a lot. Himuro-Sensei was very consuming to me, and it became almost unbearable.

At 11:30PM, I sit awake at my desk "studying." More or less, thinking - or daydreaming - about my sensei.

I thought all sorts of things, actually. Things like, "I wonder what his favorite school subject used to be when he was my age." Or "I wonder what his favorite color is." And of course, "Do you think he could ever possibly love me?"

I wished for more time with him. After all, if he were here with me, I could just ask him, instead of wondering all the time. Which was somewhat frustrating, but sometimes it felt nice to just sit, dream, and wonder about him. He's quite the mystery man at times.

Due to an odd instinct, I check the clock. How did thirty minutes just pass me by? Sometimes, I feel I get too caught up in daydreaming, that time itself can sneak its way past me. I suppose I'm not a very observant person. Especially considering how far away my little, fantasy world seems to be.

I threw my wrecked train of thought back towards my homework. Well, actually, I had already finished my homework. I was just doing some extra studying for tomorrow's test. It was a math test. Horrific, I know.

"I wonder if I'll pass tomorrow's test. I wonder how long it will take. I wonder if Sensei will notice my extra effort."

And again, back to Himuro-Sensei. Honestly.

I now strongly believe that I am a broken record.

* * *

Turns out that, in the end, I had slept through my test. I think I got to question #19, then I drifted off. My reasoning for falling asleep? The weather is just too nice to just sit in a classroom and take a boring test. Logical enough, right?

And of course, I believe my "studying" late last night was to blame. Regrettably, I didn't get much sleep. But when I put it that way, perhaps I should put the blame on Sensei...? After all, he's the reason I couldn't concentrate.

But I digress.

The whole situation was actually quite disheartening for me. Not only did I fail the test and need to re-take it, but the feeling was disgusting. I had actually fallen asleep in class. Only lazy people do that, and I am no slacker. Naturally, my friends had fun teasing me about it.

The plus side to that little escapade was that Himuro-Sensei would join me for my make-up test. Just me and Sensei.

Unless, that is, someone else flunked the test too. Then it would be me, Sensei, and whoever else failed. And so I prayed to whatever god has entity over flunked tests, that I was the lone flunker.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Daydreaming Student of Mine**

* * *

Guess who wasn't able to do that make-up test, because they caught a cold?

My luck is so wonderful, isn't it?

It was a few days later, actually. I felt like I was going to fall asleep in class for the second time. Although Sensei did play a role in my "unable to sleep/concentrate/study" issue, as always. But this time, I had a reasonable excuse to tell my friends and teachers.

So my sleep-deprived, boogery, head-pounding self sat in my normal school chair, and I attempted desperately to listen to Himuro's lecture. Which usually, I had no problem doing.

I caught a cold, but came to school regardless. Honestly people, if you're sick, don't go into school or work. It's really just not worth it. But because I'm such a stubborn person, I suppose I'm a hopeless case.

Class slowly dragged on, and without meaning to, I noticed that I kept looking out the window. It was so bright outside that I had to squint my eyes just to see the trees outside the window.

Though, I'm an odd one. I prefer a rainy day to a sunny one.

"Daydreaming student of mine, are you paying attention to me?" Sensei was apparently talking to me. In front of the whole classroom of people.

Luckily, I don't get embarrassed very easily, and I don't care what other people think of me. Otherwise to a normal person, this situation might have been more flustering.

"I'm sorry, Himuro-sensei. I'll try harder."

He continued his lecture, which went on for about fifteen more minutes, before class was dismissed. And so I figured, there's just band to go, then I can leave.

But before I had a chance to leave, my Sensei did the most wonderful thing; he stopped me.

"It's... not like you to fall asleep during class. And during an important test." He seemed somewhat upset, because he removed his glasses and rubbed his temples lightly. "It's obvious to me that you're not feeling well. So why come to school?"

"I'm a stubborn person, I guess."

"Band is your next class, you know." I watched him carefully, as he lifted those beautiful glasses from the table, then put them back on his face. He did so with much grace, as he always did...

"Yes, I know. I'll get my things ready for-"

"I'd rather you not. Go to the nurse's office instead, all right? You can get some medicine, and then head home." It was an order.

Shyly, I looked up at him. He seemed genuinely concerned about me.

And it made me feel like I was on top of the world.

After my ever-hopeful thoughts passed, I realized that it was my turn to progress with the conversation. "Yes, I understand."

Lifting my heavy bags from the ground, I strode over to the doorway. He stopped me again, making my heart jump.

"Are you... all right? It seems like there's something wrong."

Such an innocent question. And I honestly believed, with all my heart, that he had no idea what kind of surge he gave me on a daily basis.

I was tempted to tell him exactly what was on my mind, but I knew better. And so I brushed the beautiful question off with an, "Of course. I'm doing well, as always." Then set off towards the nurse's office.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5 Safe Secret**

* * *

The nurse is an awesome lady. Really, she is. I didn't really know that before I met her, but after we met and talked and rambled, we became instant friends.

And I'll bet that most other students didn't know how amazing she was. But after all, most kids my age think differently than I do. For instance, I don't need to fit in, because I'm confident enough just to be my oddball self. To truly be your honest self is a wonderful thing.

But while I thought about such silly things, the nurse entered the room. She had just come back from her break, leaving me to wait on one of those nearby beds, which was actually a lot more comfortable than you'd think.

There was a smile on her face, as she beheld me in my poor, sickening state. "So YOU'RE that girl Himuro-Sensei was talking about. I've seen you around, but haven't caught your name."

I introduced myself formally, maintaining my professional attitude. Then, out of my dying curiosity, I asked her question number one. "What did Sensei tell you about me?"

"Said you had a cold. Well, I can see that much. You poor thing..." With a graceful hand, she opened the medicine cabinet, in search of my cure. "Got just the thing for ya, then you can head on home."

I don't know why, but even though we'd just met, I felt like I could trust her with any secret. Not something that generally happens to me very often. Like I had gained an older sister of sorts. And so I told her that.

She laughed, and because her laugh was of the contagious sort, I found myself laughing along with her. Apparently, she felt she could be honest and open with me too, because then we started talking about all sorts of school-related things.

She asked what my favorite subject was, and I said writing. She asked if I had a nice lunch break, and I said yes. She asked who my favorite teacher was, and I said Himuro Reiichi.

I suppose that inadvertently, she snaked my secret out of me. With my secret now partly spilled out to this lady, I chose not to get embarrassed or flustered, but instead, to simply tell her.

"I'm in love with him, you know. Sensei." I spoke quietly, as if trying not to let the walls in on our secret.

At first, she looked a little surprised. I knew full-well that my Sensei was not the most likable teacher of all, and so her confusion was expected of me. Sensei was very handsome, but his personality made it difficult for people to understand him. I almost saw it as a facade, of sorts. Because to me, he's the most beautiful man in the world.

"What is it that you like about him?" Little did she know that I'm a rambler; especially when I'm speaking about my passions.

And so, I told her everything. How cool his glasses are, how amazing he is, etc. And she listened.

I expected her to be appalled that I - a student - was in love with my teacher. But she seemed enthusiastic for me and eager to hear more.

After we talked for about an hour, I left for home. She made me promise to come visit her again, so we could talk and stuff. I guess she seemed excited to get to know me, but again, I told her that the feeling was mutual.

An outlet is a good thing, you know? And I didn't have any other friends that I could talk to about it. So I realized that I had found someone worth confiding in. And when I woke up that morning, I certainly didn't expect that.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 My Honesty Got Me In Trouble**

* * *

Years passed. Well, only two years, actually. And my relationship with Himuro-Sensei didn't bloom as much as I'd hoped for. But was I bitter about it? Of course not.

You see, I made it my goal to wait, and then confront my beloved Sensei about my feelings when the right time came. Love can wait. Besides, I had many other things to think about. I needed to study, work, and I needed some alone time and friend time.

The two years went by incredibly quickly, believe it or not.

And I learned lots of new things about Sensei. For one, he likes to watch horror movies. He's not afraid of anything! He plays the piano - just like I do - and he is incredibly talented. He even told me a few things about his childhood, surprising enough. I suppose that, slowly but surely, he's opening up to me.

But anyway, two years later, I still had not learned my lesson. I came into school, sick again. I know, I'm horrible for doing so. But unlike last time, this cold (or sinus infection or whatever it was) lasted almost two weeks. Maybe even longer, but my memory seems to be failing me.

Perhaps I'm becoming an old lady? I ramble a lot, sometimes my back hurts, and now I'm starting to lose my memory...?

Anyway, I was sitting in my classroom, feeling absolutely horrible. My heads pounding, my nose is pounding, my heart's pounding (because guess who's teaching at the moment?)...

Class ends, and everyone evacuated the premises, leaving me to sluggishly make my way to band. And yes, I was really looking forward to playing violin with a sinus infection. Yuck.

But before I left, I noticed that Sensei was eyeing me. An interesting feeling, so I walked up to his desk and asked him if there was anything wrong.

He seemed annoyed for some reason. I expected him to order me to return to the nurse's office, but he did not.

My beloved Sensei stood from the chair, picked up my heavy backpacks for me, and ESCORTED me to the nurse's office. Why? I don't know, but I didn't really stop to question his sweet motives.

When we walked side-by-side (a glorious feeling, by the way!), I noticed how tall he was in comparison to me.

As he opened the door for me, he looked around the room, searching, "Ah, I thought so. The nurse is absent today."

"She is?" Maybe that was a dumb, rhetorical question, but I asked it anyway, because I was sick and my brain was fuzzy. Or at least, that's my excuse.

He set my things down beside a nearby bed, where he signaled for me to lay down and rest. For some god-send of a reason, he decided to pull up a chair and sit next to me.

At this point, you can imagine how ecstatic I felt. It was just his presence that made my day. Weird how that works, right?

He caught me grinning like a moron, and so he asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, er... Can you..." I thought, _Goodness, what to say, what to say... Choices, choices..._ "Hold my hand?"

That beautiful face twisted a little. Furrowing his brows, he opened his mouth, readying to say something, but he stopped himself short. I could tell he wanted to say something, but he wanted to word it just-so before he actually let it out.

"What if the other students or teachers saw us?" He asked carefully and quietly. "What would they think?"

In a natural, teacher-like way, he waited for my answer, "That you're a nice person? Kind enough to help me?"

Curse my dumb sinus infection for making me spout stupid things. I blame it entirely on the sickness, because normally I have no such trouble when talking to my dear Sensei.

He sighed, shook his head, and then muttered, "They'd make the assumption that we're in love. And that's a big no-no."

... _What?_

Speechless, I felt my eyes watch helplessly, as Himuro-Sensei stood and left, without saying another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor baby! I feel so bad for her! She is my character, hence, my BABY! And thus, I feel her pain!  
> But all motherly writer's feelings aside...  
> Sensei's fighting it pretty hard, isn't he? We'll teach him to play hard-to-get! We should all form a fangirl mob and take him down!  
> WHO'S WITH ME?  
> {silence}  
> {coughs}  
> ...Yes, well.
> 
> Himuro Reiichi fans, I know you're out there! Feel free to put yourself in these first-person shoes. Think of this as an interactive experience! =D
> 
> Although, I do feel a little guilty about posting an incomplete fanfic... =( If - in the event I update this story on Fanfic.net - I will definitely update it here, too. To my beloved readers, I apologize!


End file.
